Crossing paths
by Lotus Blossom
Summary: ((2nd part toQueen of the Bronx)) What happens to Canda and Livvy, two girls with no future and too much past? Find out where the road leads them... ((by my dear friends Canda McTosh and Olivia Olivera.))


Crossing Paths by Olivia and Canda (Rachel and Taryn)

Crossing Pathsby Olivia and Canda 

Note: this is the continuation of Queen of the Bronx (by me) written by my BFF's. It is their part of the story, andin truth was written before mine.

Prologue 

"Canda! Wake up!" Olivia called as loud as she dared.

"Let's get outta here," Canda replied.

They slowly walked through the halls of the orphanage, being careful not to step on the floorboards that creaked. After closing the door to the Bronx Girls Orphanage, they took off down the street toward Manhattan in the darkness of the night.

*****

~The next morning in Manhattan~

"Hi-ya Jackie-boy. What's new?" Spot called.

"Spot! Nothin's new. What about in Brooklyn?" Jack replied as they spit in their hands and shook.

"Same as always." Spot said. " 'ey wanna sell papes toget'er?"

"Lets go." After getting their papers they headed down the street.

"Ellis Island catches on fire, hundreds dead or wounded!" Jack called out.

"Hey watch it!" Spot said as 2 girls ran past them. Then he found out why they were running. Following close behind were the Delancey brothers, Oscar and Morris. "Jack let's go."

"Yeah, they're in that alley," Jack replied, pointing to the alley that the girls had fled into. They raced down the street and turned into the alley, ready to soak the Delanceys. Spot pulled out his slingshot and nailed Oscar in the back of his head while Jack punched Morris. When they had finished beating up the Delanceys, they turned to the girls. The blonde girl was leaning over the one with auburn hair, who was lying crumpled on the ground. 

"Liv? Are you all right?" The blonde one asked with worry in her voice.

"Yea, are you Mick?" the one called Liv replied.

"Yea." They both stood up to face Spot and Jack. "Thanks for savin' us"

"Yer welcome, 'ey, what are yer names anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm Olivia, and she's Canda," The auburn haired girl responded, "Who are you?"

"I'se Spot and dis is Jack," Spot said, noticing how blue Olivia's eyes were. "Can we walk youse home?"

Olivia's eyes darkened, "We'd rather not go home since that's where we're trying to get away from," she explained, "we just arrived here this mornin' and are still looking for a place to stay."

" 'Hey!" Jack said, "Youse could stay at da lodging house."

"Where's that?" Canda asked.

"We'll show you," Spot replied. They group walked down the street and back to the lodging house where Jack currently lived. They tentatively stepped into the room and upon seeing no one there, sat down. "So why are youse runnin' away from yer home, Olivia?"

"First of all, call me Liv or Livvy. Second, we're running away because we lived in an orphanage, and they make us work all day there. They were about to send us to different parts of the country to become maids. Since Mick and I are best friends we didn't want to be split up," Olivia explained.

"Youse can stay 'ere fer now, but be careful about runnin' into da Delanceys again, dey're tough," Jack said.

Canda smiled at him in her sweet way and replied, "We'll try to avoid 'em, but they seem to appear out of the air."

"What part of NY are youse from anyway?" Spot questioned.

"The Bronx, are both of you from Manhattan?"

"No. I'm from Brooklyn." Just then the door flew open and a guy with a patch over one of his eyes walked in.

" 'ey Brooklyn!" he exclaimed as he and Spot did the spit and shake hands thing.

"Blink, how's it been? Dese are our guests, Livvy and Canda. Dey is from da Bronx."

"Yeah, I know. Their pictures are in the papes, there's a reward for their return." Olivia's face turned white as Blink showed her a paper that he had left over. Sure enough, there were pictures of her and Canda at the orphanage.

"Great, now every copper in Manhattan is gonna be on the lookout of us!" Olivia cried.

"Maybe not," Spot said, " They'll be lookin' fer da two a ya toget'er. If you split up., maybe they won't notice the resemblance in the picture."

"And it's not good to hide all da time, sooner or later they'll look in buildings for ya," Jack added.

"Hey, sorry if I upset any of youse, but I gotta go look for Race," Blink said. Everyone said their good-byes and he left the room.

"So what you're saying is that we should go walk around instead of hidin'?" Canda asked.

"Yeah, but we'll go wit' ya, just to be on da safe side." Spot responded trying to catch Olivia's eye.

"Lets go then," Olivia said, standing up. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back." They left in pairs, Olivia & Spot and Canda & Jack. The last thing Olivia heard Canda say was for jack to call her Mickey. After walking around for about an hour, a policeman came up to Olivia and Spot.

"Excuse me miss, have you ever had your picture in the paper before?" he asked.

"What do I do?" she frantically whispered to Spot.

"Run!" he murmured in her ear. They took off with the policeman on their heels. After a few moments he started to slow, but remained in pursuit of them. As they turned, they found themselves in a dead end alley.

"What do we do?" Olivia questioned.

"Sit here," Spot commanded, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered, "Why?"

"Because of my escape plan," he replied as the policeman turned the corner. Spot circled his arms around her and kissed her as the policeman approached them.

"Hey did you guys see a couple of kids run by here?" he asked. Spot pointed out into the street and the policeman thanked him before jogging out of the alley and in the direction Spot had pointed.

Meanwhile… 

Jack had decided that it would be easier to keep Mickey safe if she had a disguise. He thought Medda might have a good idea for Canda's new look, so they took the back way to get to the theatre. "Hey you two, get out!" Medda yelled as soon as Jack and Canda entered.

"You wouldn't send me away without a kiss foist would ya Medda?" Jack questioned.

"Kelly, I missed you!" she complied kissing him on the cheek. "Why Jack Kelly, who ezz dis lovely young lady you are weeth?"

"Dis is Mickey, Mickey dis is Miss Medda Larkson, da Swedish meadowlark." He said introducing the two. "We was wonderin' if you would have a costume she could wear?"

"Normally I don't give out my stuff, but for Kelly, anything," she answered quickly dropping the accent. It took them a while to find something fitting. Canda ended up with a newsie outfit. She could have passed easily for a boy, and just what they all were hoping for. 

By the time Canda was ready to go for a test run it was about 6:30. Jack led the transformed Canda down Main Street. She had no problem fitting in with the other newsies. Jack smiled when he saw her spit shake with Blink. He grew instant respect for her, but he also felt something. He realized that even in all the newsie clothes she was still very beautiful.

Canda glanced over at Jack. He was really good looking, she wondered why he joining in the roughhousing they were doing. Just as she caught Jack's eye a dozen newsies tackled her screaming "Dog pile on Mickey." 

Jack sprung into action. He had been on the wrong side of a dog pile before ((bottom, not top)) and he wasn't sure that Mickey could handle it. He pulled a couple guys off, but then they started to get up by themselves. They just stared at the spot where Mickey has been tackled. "Where'd'e go?" asked Blink

"Lookin' fer me?" asked Mickey in a deep voice. All the newsies looked shocked. She ((or is it he?)) screamed, "Dog pile on Jack!" Jack's eyes popped open wide as Mickey tackled him to the ground.

Later on at the lodging house, Spot and Livvy walked in hand in hand. Seeing only boys ((men, guys, whatever)) Livvy rushed over to Jack and whispered, "Where's Mick?"

"She's over there, with the other guys," he replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"What happened to you Jacky-boy?" Spot asked.

"Mickey started a dog pile on me, what gratitude." He said this with care and respect showing in his eyes.

"Hey which one of those guys is Mick?" Spot asked. When Jack pointed her out, Spot had to agree tat she blended right in. "So, Jack do you think you could get one of those outfits for Livvy?"

"I'll have to take it up wit' Medda, but maybe," Jack answered, "Hey Liv, come 'ere."

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to be careful around these guys, not all of 'em are as nice as me and Spot here."

"Okay, I'll be careful," she replied, "but I want to know why Mick is dressed like that, and which one she is."

"That one, she needed a disguise to hide from coppers." Jack went out to get an outfit for Livvy from Medda, and Mickey soon realized that Livvy was back and came over.

"Liv, where've you been?" Mickey asked

"Dodging da bulls in alleys, and out on da streets, what about you?"

"Just about anywhere you can think of, but mainly out on the street," Mickey replied. It was just about at that moment that Mush noticed Livvy.

"Hey who is you?" he asked.

"I'm Livvy." She answered while glaring at him, wondering if this was one of the guys Jack had been talking about. Spot quickly whispered into her ear and the fire in her eyes died down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mush, wanna go to Tibby's," he said.

"She's wid me, Mush," Spot butted in.

"Oh, sorry Spot I didn't know." Mush said, quickly backing off. The door burst open and David rushed in.

"Hey Spot is Jack here?" he asked frantically.

"He just ran off a minute ago, got a message for me to give 'im?"

"Yeah, Sarah's gone. She left this morning and we just found out," David said emotionally. 

"Shor, I'll tell 'im. You go back to yore family." David left about as quickly as he had entered, and the entire room was silent. The silence was soon broken when Jack re-entered the room after his jaunt to Medda's.

"Hey did somebody die or something?" he questioned.

"Uh, Jack, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Spot asked. They excited the room and Livvy and Mickey sat looking around at the faces of the rest of the boys. None of them seemed to be as effected as Jack was, which you could see when he walked into the room.

"Livvy hear you go," he said quietly as he handed her the newsie clothes he had borrowed before stepping out the window to the fire escape. Mickey started to go after him, but Livvy stopped her.

"Let me go, you might blow your cover," she whispered to Mickey, before following the same route as Jack, out the window. She closed the window after exciting, so none of the other newsies could hear them. "Okay, who's Sarah?" she asked.

"David's sister, my goil, or she used to be anyway."

"Is David your friend too?"

"Yeah"

"Then go, friends should be there for each other. I'll explain it too the guys and Mick." He walked down the fire escape and down the street, and when he was out of sight, she went back in through the window.

"Hey where'd cowboy go?" Mush demanded.

"He went to go see David." Livvy said as she sat down in between Mick and Spot. They heard steps coming up the stairs and all the newsies scrambled to get to their beds. Spot, Mickey, and Livvy claimed 3 bottom bunks that were in a row.

"You all better be asleep in there!" Kloppman exclaimed from the doorway. The last thing that the trio (Spot, Mick, Liv) heard was Jack coming back in from the window.

*****

Canda woke up very late. She looked around no one was up_. 'good'_ she thought to herself. She got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. She had this bad feeling about something. Canda had this ability to sense things, mostly bad things. She walked along the cold floor and over to the water pump. She wet her hands and wiped her face. She looked up and felt that someone was behind her. She spun around, caught the person in the throat, and slammed them against the wall.

She looked at the person. "Ohh gosh, I'm sorry," she loudly whispered dropping Jack.

"That's okay," Jack said rubbing his throat. "Yer really somein' huh?"

"I'm sorry. You sure your alright?" Canda asked pulling his hand away from his throat. He had a red mark where she had pinned him. She touched the spot, and he winced with pain. Their eyes lockedfor a minute and they drew closer and closer and **'CRASH'** someone fell off their bunk. 

"I betta' help dem back up," Jack said pulling away from her touch.

"I'll help ya," Canda offered. They picked up Skittery and put him back in the top bunk. Canda tucked him in and kissed Skittery lightly on the forehead before getting down off the bunk.

"I'd a never pegged you for da motherly type," Jack stated whispering in Canda's ear.

"There's a lotta stuff about me ya wouldn't a guessed," she whispered.

"Oh yeah," he questioned poking her in the sides making her giggle.

"Yeah," she exclaimed starting to poke back. Canda poked Jack in the stomach and he caught her hand and spun her to him. Canda raised her eyes to look at Jack's beautiful features. She was trapped in his strong embrace.

Jack realized how close he was to Canda. He was looking down at Canda's beautiful features. He was captivated by her eyes, and her spirit. He had never met anyone as strong yet vulnerable as her before. She was…wonderful. So full of life that he never wanted to let her go. They heard someone stir in their bunk and glanced to see who it was.

"Whoa, I think I'll jist go back to sleep now," Spot commented when he saw them standing there in each other's arms. He rolled over so that he was no longer facing them and Jack and Canda looked at each other again. Jack leaned down and was about to kiss her when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Canda had just enough time to put her hat on and sit down on her bunk before Kloppman came in.

"Boots, Skittery, Dutchy, Specs," he said, picking names at random, "get up, carry the banner." Everyone eventually rose, including Livvy and Spot. Livvy quickly raked her hand through her hair, which made it straighten out within seconds. While she was doing this Spot had walked over to talk to Jack.

"Hey Jackie-boy, I got a favor to ask," he said.

"Sure Spot, whatta ya need?" Jack asked.

"Well, when Livvy and I go back to Brooklyn, I ain't always gonna be around, so I was wonderin' if I could take one or two of your guys with me, so I know she'll always be okay," Spot explained

"Hey, Specs, Dutchy com'ere," Jack called to the first two guys e saw.

"Yeah Jack," Specs said as he walked over.

"Do you guys mind going to Brooklyn wit' Spot and Livvy?" Jack asked.

"No," they both answered and then introduced themselves to Livvy. "Hi I'm Specs"

"I'm Dutchy"

"I'm Livvy," she replied, trying to remember which guy was which. Quickly she discovered that Specs had brown hair and Dutchy was blonde. Specs and Dutchy left to sell papers really quick and the room emptied except Spot, Jack, Mick, and Livvy were still there.

"Bye Liv," Mick whispered as she gave Livvy a hug.

"Bye Mick," she replied, "I'll come and visit you sometime, or maybe the other way 'round."

"Bye Jack," Livvy said giving him a quick hug. He gave her one quick piece of advice before they drew apart. 

"Stay wit' one of the guys at all times, in Brooklyn, things can get a little rough," he said quietly. Mick and Jack left the room, leaving Spot and Livvy alone. Spot tossed the newsie clothes Jack had borrowed for Livvy at her.

"Go change before the other get back, some can sell their papes real quick," he commanded. Livvy smiled at him and disappeared into the washroom. When she emerged, she looked just like a newsie, except for one thing. Her brown hair hung down past her shoulders, and when the light came in through the window, Spot could see the golden and red highlights in it. "Liv, your hair's too long," Spot informed her, causing her to run her hand through it.

"So it is," she replied, "you can cut it, so long as you don't cut it all off." It took Spot a couple minutes to locate a pair of scissors, and then he decided to cut her hair up to the bottom of her ears. Soon there was a bunch of hair lying in a trashcan, but Livvy didn't seem to care. She braided the hair left into a tight a tight braid then put her hat on right before Specs came back. Upon seeing Livvy in newsie gear, her seemed to be a little shocked, but just smiled and shrugged. When Dutchy arrived the group of four headed off for Brooklyn.

During the walk Specs, Dutchy, and Livvy talked, and talked. They quickly became goof friends, and Specs taught her spit & shake thing. When they arrived at the bridge Spot announced that Livvy needed a new name.

"How 'bout Storm?" he asked.

"Sure," Livvy ((or should I say Storm?)) answered. Once they crossed the bridge, Spot led them to the abandoned Warehouse by the river where all the Brooklyn newsies lived. When they walked in, no one was there so Spot led them to a room off to the side where he stayed.

"This is home, well, for me, you all can stay in here if you don't want to be out be out there wit' the other guys," Spot announced. Specs and Dutchy pulled an empty bunk into the room and they all sat down on it. 

_Meanwhile..._

Jack and Mickey sat in a booth at Tibby'sand were drinking Cokes. "So, when are we gonna visit Spot and Livvy?" Mickey asked.

"I dunno, a week maybe, give 'em sometime to git used to Brooklyn, well, give Livvy some time, Spot's been used to it forever," Jack replied.

"Okay," she said, taking a sip of her Coke, "Hey I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back later, kay?"

"Sure, do you want me to come with ya?" Jack asked

"Nah, I'll be fine," She finished her Coke and walked to the place where Jack had taken her the day before, Medda's joint. After taking a deep breath, she pushed open the back door. 

"You out!" a voice called down the stairs. Mickey removed her hat and shook out her blonde hair.

"Medda?" she said. Medda appeared at the top of the stairs and eventually recognized Mickey.

"Hi Mickey, what's new."

"Well, I was kinda wondering…"

"Mickey you can tell me."

"Would you teach me how to be a showgirl?" Medda's eyes lit up, and she smiled before responding.

"Sure Mickey."

*****

It didn't take long for Canda to make a name for herself. In two weeks she was the pre-show-opener. By four weeks she had people coming to see her perform! The rich tones in Canda's voice were displayed wonderfully in her best song "_I've got rhythm._"

Then on the night of her first performance. "Oh my gosh! Look at all da people out dere!" Canda kept repeating in Jack's shoulder where her head was buried. Jack lifted her head, started in her eyes, and said forcefully-

You would expect it to be "You'll do great "Act bubbly and you'll be fine." He shoved her on the stage. Medda and Canda had a little rap session. Jack was watching the whole thing from the side of the stage. She was enchanting and he could only think _She is like the sun, bright, and warm._

Canda looked off to her left where Jack was standing. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him while singing "I've got my man." It fit perfectly. When she finished Canda introduced Miss Medda Larkson and exited the stage to where Jack was.

"You was good," he said.

"Thanks," Canda responded. The ruffled skirt started to bother Canda's legs so she added, "I'm going to change." She put on a long skirt and a lace up shirt to match. When she stepped out from behind the curtain and saw Jack's expression she said, "I just wanna be Canda right now. L' Mickey wait." Jack smiled and took her hand.

Jack and Canda walked around town talking about everything under the sun. They were having a great time when they saw Mush and Race across the street. "Oh man," Jack said as the two newsies ran to see their friend. "Hey Cowboy, whose dis?" asked Race.

"I know her, she sings wit' Medda," said Mush.

"Yes I do, gentlemen!" exclaimed Canda in a southern bell accent.

"Well, we better be heading back to da hall," Jack said leading Canda away.

"Okay, see ya lata' Jack," said Race. Mush and Race left leaving Jack and Canda alone again. Canda clasped Jack's hand in hers. Magic seemed to be happening between them.

Back in Brooklyn… 

Spot told Storm that he would be back soon, he had to check out a couple of things, then he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. It hadn't been more than a half hour after Spot left that the doors to where Specs, Storm, and Dutchy were flew open. In walked a tall dark figure that looked somewhat menacing; he seemed to be very interested in Storm, which made her a little nervous.

"Don't give me any troubles, just gimme the goil," he growled. Dutchy and Specs immediately got into protective positions in front of Storm before they spoke.

"Don't think so Blade," Specs stated calmly.

"You ain't getting' no one wit-out a fight," Dutchy said. A slight smile flashed across Blade's face before he tackled Dutchy. Both Specs and Dutchy put up a good fight, but Blade won out in the end. Before Storm could escape, he'd twisted her arm behind her back and escorted her back to the orphanage in the Bronx.

Spot arrived at the warehouse an hour or so later, and was alarmed to find Dutchy and Specs on the ground, and no Storm in sight. As soon as Specs regained consciousness, he told Spot what had happened. Before he left, Spot made sure that Dutchy was okay, and that both Dutchy and Specs were safe in bed. After these duties were accomplished, he took off toward the Bronx.

Upon arrival at the orphanage, he threw a stone at the second story window. After a few seconds, a girl with auburn hair and pale blue eyes came to the window. "What do you what?" she called down to him.

"There's a goil that just got brought back to this joint. She's got auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and real light freckles on her face, have ya seen her?" he asked frantically.

"Hang on fer a minute," she ordered. After being away from the window for a minute or so, she returned with new information. "Yea, she here, but ya ain't gonna be able ta see her." 

"What? Is she locked up in a room or something?" he questioned. The girl at the window quickly nodded.

"Hey, I gots to go, but come back tomorrow and ask fer Ginger," she said. Spot waved as she closed the window and headed back to Brooklyn. He slammed the door to the warehouse after he walked in which made the 4 newsies playing poker jump. After he entered his room, he quickly fell asleep on his bunk.

*****

Specs and Dutchy woke up to Spot asking if they were well enough to sell papes. "Sure Spot," Dutchy answered before he got out of bed. Specs, however was a little worse for the wear, so he stayed at the warehouse for the morning. Dutchy and Spot sold separately, but both arrived back at the warehouse around the same time. In about 10 minutes, they had come up with a plan to get Storm out of the orphanage.

"So, you say that you have a person on the inside to consult with, ya know, see if our goil is really there?" Specs asked.

"Yea, some goil called Ginger," Spot replied.

"Ginger? Are you shoir?" Dutchy commented

"Yea, I ain't deaf, and dat's what she said," Spot snapped, "Why?"

" Cos I had a goil named Ginger, and we had a fight. The next day she got taken to an orphanage, and it might be 'er," Dutchy said.

Spot expression softened. "Well have to check then."

When dusk came Spot and Dutchy trekked to the orphanage. Ginger almost immediately came to the window after the stone hit it.

"Hey, she's out today," she said cheerfully.

"That's my Ginger," Dutchy whispered to Spot. "I'm sure of it."

"Hey Ginger, you're getting' out to, on account of helpin' us and all," Spot called up. Ginger flashed him a bright smile before disappearing from sight. Soon, both she and Storm appeared at the window. Without hesitation, Storm started to climb down the side of the building. When she got to the bottom, she was engulfed in a hug from both Spot and Dutchy.

"My heroes," Storm said teasingly. Ginger was quick to follow her out the window, but it took her a little longer to get down, because she hadn't down it before. She immediately hugged Dutchy when she reached the bottom, and they all headed back to the warehouse.

"Oh my gosh, Specs, are you alright?" Storm cried when she saw him lying somewhat lifelessly on his bunk.

"I'm fine enough, what 'bout you?" he asked, pointing to a cut mark above her right eye.

"It's nothin', just a little scratch to remember Blade by. He wasn't too happy when I punched him," Storm replied, making everyone laugh.

"Hey-ya Spot," a newsie called from the doorway, "wanna play poker?"

"Go have fun, I'll be alright," Storm said when he turned to her.

When Spot entered the room a few hours later, he had to smile at the sight before him. Specs and Dutchy were in their bunks, Ginger was in Storm's bunk, and Storm was leaning against the wall in the corner. In one swift move, he picked up Storm and set her on his bunk, and then he sat down on the floor and let slumber claim him.

*****

Spot was the first one to wake the next morning, as usual, so he tried to wake up the others. He decided to wake up Storm first, since he'd recently discovered that she hated to get up in the morning. When he looked up on his bunk where she was sleeping, he saw that she looked somewhat angelic when she slept. Too bad he had to ruin it. He tickled her side, which caused her to let out a shriek loud enough to wake up all of New York. After clapping a hand over her mouth, Spot smiled at her, not seeming to notice that she was glaring at him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Specs questioned, still half asleep.

"Nuthin', it's time to git up," Spot replied.

"I'll get ya for dat," Storm threatened after Spot removed his hand from her mouth. They all got ready to go and Ginger slept on.

"Now how did she sleep through youse screamin'?" Spot asked Storm.

"Just lucky I guess," Storm answered before they left to go to the distribution office.

After selling all their papers, Spot and Storm walked around Brooklyn. Stopping for a while at some abandoned buildings, Spot taught Storm how to use a Slingshot. They walked along the dock when they were through with the slingshot lesson.

"Hey Spot, I gots sometin' to tell you'se ," Storm said when they reached the edge of the dock.

"Yeah?" He asked facing her.

Storm stepped a little closer to him before saying, "You look cute when you're wet." The next thing Spot knew, she had pushed him into the river.

After selling all his papers, Dutchy wandered back to the warehouse. There, he was greeted by Ginger, and they got to talking.

"I don't even remember what we was fightin' bout," Ginger commented.

"Yeah, but we don't have nothin' to worry us, we can start new," Dutchy said, sitting down next to Ginger. They drew closer, and closer, and then the door crashed open causing them to jump apart. Storm raced in, and was chased by Spot, a very wet Spot.

"Whad ya do, fall into the river or sumptin?" Ginger teasingly asked.

"No, she pushed me into the river," Spot growled. He quickly walked over to Storm, and swept her up into a big wet hug, causing her to become wet too. After he let go, he began to tickle her causing her to fall onto her bed.

"Are they always dis way?" Ginger asked Dutchy.

"Sometime," he answered, "but what made ya tink you was safe?" He then started tickling her, and the room was full of laughter.

Just then Specs walked in with a horrifying look on his face. The laughter quickly stopped and all eyes fell on him. "Sometins wrong in Manhattan." Was all he could say before turning around. The gang was shocked, but they got up and followed Specs out the door. Spot caught up with Specs and started to ask questions, but all Specs could answer was that he got a message from Mickey saying that Jack had been missing for 2 days. He already asked Newsies from everywhere else, but couldn't find him. Spot's face flushed at this, Jack always let people know where he was going if he would be gone for several days.

The group had been traveling in silence, each playing out in their minds what lay ahead for them. They reached the Newsies lodging house a little before dusk. They ran upstairs to rooms and found… Sarah. Everyone gasped when they saw her, but she didn't pay much attention. Mickey and her were talking about Jack.

"I dunno where he went," said Mickey keeping her cover, "I heard sometin by da winda looked an there was nothing."

Sarah looked concerned, Spot nodded before saying, "We hoid he's been missin fur a coupla days."

"Yeah. Dat's right," Mickey agreed, "I was gonna go look again, stay here tonight if ya wanna." Then she excited leaving 5 very confused people and Sarah.Instantly questions began flying at her, but she just held up her hand, left the room, and all was quite.

Mickey ran to Irving Hall and filled a small sack with a blanket, some clothes and then she went to the shelf grabbed a loaf of bread and a cup. She tied the sack shut and headed west. 

As dawn was breaking she had entered Union City and was trying to locate where Jack was. He said something about having a friend who needed help. Jack was standing by a railing looking out over the water. Canda came up and stood next to him looking out over the water. "Hey Jack, some people been looking for ya. I kept da cover, but then Spot came by, so what's goin' on??" she asked.

"I have this friend and she really needs some help," he answered, but then he turned and said, "Mabey, you can help her…" Then he took her hand and started to lead her through the streets to a little house. He knocked three times and the door opened, inside you could see a girl standing.

"Hiya Kristen" Jack said

"Can we come in?" Canda asked.

_Back in the Lodging house…_

Spot and Storm were in a heated argument, which Specs, Dutchy, and Ginger watched from the safety of a bed.

"I don't care what you say! I'm sleeping on the floor!" Storm growled.

Spot glared at her with his icy blue eyes. Usually after a minute of this the person he was up against gave in, but not Storm, she just matched his gaze. Due to the surplus of newsies all of the sudden, the only bunks left were Jack's and Mickey's since they disappeared, and Specs and Dutchy reclaimed their old bunks for the night.

"So Spot, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of that look?" Kid Blink asked from across the room.

"'Ey, I just wouldn't want to step between dem right now," Racetrack commented, making everyone laugh.

They all heard footsteps on the stairs, and it wasn't long before Kloppman appeared at the doorway

"Okay, all of yas, get into bed…" he started. Upon seeing Spot and Storm still in their glaring match, he broke off. "What's da matta wit dem?" he asked.

"De're arguing'" Mush answered, "its da foist time anyone's gotten past the glare for a minute."

Storm quickly changed her eyes from a glare into her trademark puppy-dog eyes that everyone had trouble resisting. The sudden switch started Spot, but made him smile. "Fine, sleep on da floor, but don't blame me if ya hoit in da mornin'," he said.

"Okay, shows ova', all yas into bed now!" Kloppman commanded. Spot took Jack's bed, and Ginger took Mickey's while everyone scrambled for their beds. Once Kloppman had left and the light was turned off, Storm pulled off her hat, letting her hair fall into her face, and fell asleep in the corner,

_A few hours of sound sleep past…_

Spot woke to the sound of someone screaming. He jumped out of bed and looked around. Miraculously, no one else in the room had stirred. He then glanced at the corner where Storm had insisted on sleeping. She was thrashing around, but didn't appear to be awake.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she cried. Spot quickly rushed to her side and sat beside her. He knew it wouldn't be long until someone heard her and woke up. He wrapped his arms around her restless body, which seemed to soothe her a bit. She buried her head in his shoulder before whispering 'blood there's so much blood'

Spot ran his hand through Storm's silky hair before falling asleep with her cradled in his arms.

*****

"Hey Storm, you might wanna wake up soon," Ginger advised. Storm's eyes fluttered open and immediately moved to grab her hat, or at least started to. She then noticed Spot sitting beside her, with his arm still around her. She shot questioning glances at Ginger, Specs, and Dutchy, who were all standing around, they shrugged before heading off to the washroom.

"Spot, it's time to git up?" Storm whispered into his ear.

"Wha?" he questioned as she suddenly woke up, "Oh it's you."

"Who'd ya expect? And what kinda grettin is dat?" Storm demanded.

"Okay, fine," he said before kissing her. "Was dat betta?"

"Very betta', come on, we gots ta git up now," she replied. They got up and went to the washroom. Storm drenched her hair under the water pump before braiding it up under her hat. About 5 minutes after they were all done washing up. Kloppman came up the stairs to wake all the newsies up. He was a bit startled when he passed Spot, Ginger, Specs, Dutchy, and Storm on the stairway, but then thought nothing of it.

As the group walked to the distribution office, Ginger, Specs, and Dutchy decided to race, which left Spot and Storm walking by themselves.

"Okay Spot, what was ya doin' on da flo' wit me did mornin'?" Storm questioned

"Well, last night, you was havin a nightmare or sometin and you was screamin, so I was tryin to git ya to stop," Spot answered, "So what was ya dreamin' about?"

Storm replied so quietly that Spot had to strain to hear her. "The night me parents and brudda was moidered."

_In Union City…_

Canda was having some trouble getting people to tell her what was going on. Kristen, Jack, and Canda sat in an awkward silence for a long time, but finally Canda broke it, "Gee I coulda gotten this much information from a toad, and they're better company!!!!" 

All eyes fell uncomfortably on her, the story started to fall on paper until all was said. The last sentence came as a shock. "What!?!?" Canda asked not believing her ears. 

"It's true, she's me sista'," Jack said quietly.

"But then you're not really, NO!!" Canda screamed. She stood up and fled to the window and stepped out into the sunshine.

Tears ran burning down her cheeks. Jack stepped onto the fire escape and next to Canda. He was whispering softly "I'm sorry, I should've let you know before, but the time-"

"You should've made time!" she hissed not wanting to accept it. She ran down the stairs into the street and away. Jack stood still and one tear rolled down his cheek, then he went back inside.

Canda stopped outside a bar, she looked inside, and in seeing a cute guy within she opened the door and entered. It smelt of old beer, but she sat down at the bar near the cute guy.

"My names Jeremy," he said with a slight accent.

"And I'm Canda," she stated in southern belle lingo. They smiled at each other and started to talk. Both found the other fascinating and insightful. The conversation varied topic to topic, but kept a certain fire burning. Around 9:00 they decided it was best to split ways.

"Will I get to see you again," Jeremy asked hoping she would have no problem with it.

"I'd like that, maybe 3:00 in the park…" Canda stated leaving the sentence open.

"I will, most defiantly, be there," Jeremy said then picking up Canda's hand, he kissed it and added "Till tomorrow."

Then the pair left and went their separate ways both having a better day than when they entered they bar.

_Meanwhile…_

"As I understand it, this gang was mad at me brudda," Storm explained. "So to get back at 'im, dey was plannin' to kill us, except for 'im."

"So, what made em change deir mind?" Spot questioned softly.

"Well, they'd already killed me parents and dey was about to shoot me, but e protested. He was always protective of me, cause we was more like chums than siblins' He said 'touch her and I'll kill ya in da most painful was possible.' So dey acted like they was gonna shoot me, but right before dey pulled da trigga, dey pointed da gun at me brudda, so he died instead of me. Before dey left, da leadah looked at me and said 'have fun knowin' dat your brudda died because of ya kid.'," Storm finished, tears streaming down her face.

"Gawd Liv, I'm so sorry," Spot said while wiping the tears off of her face. "Let's go walk somewhere's."

The pair wandered around aimlessly, avoiding newsies left and right. They found themselves in Union City before long. Storm seemed to shrink at the sight of familiar buildings and houses.

"Dis is the city where it happened," she whispered, barely audible.

"Hey, if ya don't wanna be here, jus' say da woid," Spot said.

"No, I gotta face it, if I don't who knows what'll happen."

They walked for a while before Storm spoted Canda and Jack on a fire escape. She started to say their names, but Spot quickly covered her mouth with his hand. After a few moments Canda fled the scene, not noticing Spot and Storm, and Jack went back inside.

"She didn't look to happy," Spot commented, removing his hand.

"I'm gonna go find out why," Storm said through clenched teeth. Before Spot could stop her, she'd stormed up to the door and knocked loudly on it. When it opened she was face to face with Kristen Sullivan. "Hello, you gots a Jack Kelly here?" Storm asked, pushing past Kristen and going into the main room. Upon seeing her, Jack stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Liv, what are doin …" he started, she hauled off and slugged him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Wha'd ya do to Canda?" she screamed at him.

"Whadda ya mean?" he demanded after regaining his breath.

"I saw her leave here, and she didn't look happy, what did ya do?"

"I didn't do nuttin'!"

"Do ya know how many bad ting have happened in did hea city?"

"Not anymore dan da usual in every city," he shot back, slightly put off that she punched him.

"Wrong Jack, People get moidered in this city, and ya just let Canda wanda into da midst of it all." By this time, Spot had found his way inside, and Kristen was also standing in the doorway. They were both listening to the debate, ready to stop them at any moment. 

"Liv," Spot said quietly. She whirled around to face him and he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. "Maybe you should let Jack explain hisself."

"Fine," she said turning back to Jack, "please enlighten me."

He took a deep breath and told her the same story he had told Canda. When he finished, he noticed that most of the anger was gone from her face, but there was still a little bit there, ready to go off again.

"Why didn't you tell her dat from da beginnin'," she asked as gently as she could.

"I don't know why I didn't tell her," Jack sighed, "I jus didn't."

After this comment, Kristen, Spot, Storm, and Jack sat at a table and had some soup. They talked for hours, and it was a quarter past 9 when they heard a knock on the door.

Spot was closest so he answered it. "Hi…Canda?" Spot said not knowing why she had come back.

"Spot?" Canda stated wondering why he was here.

"What are you doing here??" They asked at the same time

"I came to get my stuff, then I'm leaving," Canda said.

"You don't hafta, I would like for you to stay and join us," Kristen added in the conversation.

That night had been a trying time for all of them, so the group decided to head to sleep early. Kristen had 1 bedroom so Canda and Livvy slept in the room with Kristen and the guys took up the couches. Canda slept on the floor by the door and Livvy slept near the window on a fainting couch.

In the middle of the night Canda woke up with a start. She was having that feeling like something was happening. She went out to the kitchen to get something to drink when she heard them talking. "I'm not shoir dat she is with us. At da beggin' she fit right in but now…" this was Jack's voice. The next was Spot's-

"I ben thinkin' dat too Jackyboy, Livvy's a born newsie, but Canda wants different things." A knife went through her heart. Jack and Spot's words echoed through her ears. Then all went quiet and dark. Sometimes when too much blood was pumping through her vein she could fly out and be in a different place. It had stopped for a while, but she had flown again.

Canda looked around. She was at a carnival, and it was day. She still couldn't see or hear to well, one side effect of leaving your body, but she knew what to do. She started walking and things became clearer. The smell of popcorn, the faint music of the Ferris wheel gears straining to get around, the colors and happiness of people enjoying the fun. This was her 3rd carnival, and all had been witnessed through the "jumping" as she called it.

Canda walked around aimlessly, content just to listen to the people talking. Suddenly she felt like she was being shaken. She wanted to hold on to this freedom, but it was too strong. She flew back to her body and opened her eyes.

Every body was standing around her looking concerned. "Are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Canda retorted.

"Ya looked pretty bad," Jack stated hotly.

Canda stood up felling a little dizzy, and went to change. She wanted to hear what they were about. Liv started to follow her, but Spot grabbed her arm to stop her, "She needs some time," he said.

*****

Jeremy was at the flower garden in the park when Canda showed up. "Good afternoon," Jeremy said, then looking at his watch added, "your early."

"There was some trouble where I am staying," She said it shyly. He took her hand and they started to walk and talk again.

_Back at Kristen's…_

"Sometins wrong wit her," Livvy told Spot after Canda left.

"You don't know dat Liv," he said quietly, sitting down in a chair. "Maybe she just got dizzy." She shot him a 'you actually believe that' look and walked back into the bedroom. She climbed out onto the fire escape and closed her eyes, trying to relax. About 15 minutes later she felt arms close around her from behind.

"Liv, I'se sorry," Spot whispered into her ear. As soon as she opened her eyes, a picture entered her head. It was of the person that'dmurdered her family, but that wasn't what worried her. Canda was with him.

"Spot, Canda's wit Adam," she said quietly. Spot turned her around to look at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Who'se Adam?" he questioned, leading her back inside.

"Well, he's da guy who moidered me family, and don't ask me how I know she wit 'im, I just do," she answered, grabbing her hat off the couch. He followed her out into the main room where she was headed out the door.

"Come on Jacky-boy, Liv tinks Canda's in trouble," Spot said, dragging Jack off the couch that he was on. They had no idea where to look for her and basically wandered around for an hour or so.

"I give up," Jack said, sitting on a bench in Central Park, "Liv, are you shor, dat she's in trouble?"

"Yea, I'se shor, I just don'tknow where she's in trouble at," Livvy retorted. Down the path she saw Dutchy and Ginger on a bench, and they were getting pretty comfy. This image made her smile, but that was before she looked past them.

"Liv, you'se as white as a ghost, what's da matta?" Spot asked with concern in his voice. She was staring at Canda and Jeremy and couldn't stop staring.

"Look beyond Ginga and Dutchy an' who do ya see?" she whispered. Spot stepped beside her to get a better view.

"Canda an' some guy," he said, bewildered. Jack heard this conversation and stood to look at the pair. The trio headed down the path after them as discreetly as they could, and Dutchy and Ginger joined them when they went past.

"Adam!" Livvy called. Jeremy paused for a moment, but continued walking. Canda turned at the sound of Livvy's voice.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Canda questioned. Jeremy turned around to get Canda and froze when he saw the group in front of him.

"How nice, leaders from three different places in New York came to see you Canda," he said politely, nodding at Ginger, Spot, and Jack. His eyes then focused on Livvy. "Have I met you before?"

"I don't think you have Jeremy," Canda cut in.

"Are you goin' by Jeremy now?" Livvy questioned glaring at Jeremy.

"Wait a minute," Jeremy mused, "You do look familiar. Did you used to have a brother named Sid? You look almost exactly like him." Livvy's eyes grew cold at the mention of her brother, and Canda looked even more confused.

"How'd ya know about Liv's Brudda? And why did she call you Adam?" Canda questioned, "What's goin' on?"

"Canda, did is Adam, the guy who moidered me parents and brudda. Dat's what's goin' on," Livvy said calmly. These words made Canda step away from Jeremy. He was suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"Is dis true, Jeremy?" she questioned softly.

He backed up slowly and said "Well I had better go. I'll talk to you later Canda." He turned and went to walk but Canda touched his arm. "I'm sorry," he looked at Olivia and Canda, "Both of you."

Tears streamed down Canda's face as he left. "It's gonna be 'kay Mick. He was a bad guy." Canda looked at Olivia with the look that said 'you wouldn't understand' and then Jack broke in with a fatherly mood.

"What was you'se thinkin' hanging around wit 'im."

"I was thinking he treated me like an adult, an equal, a human. Not just some girl to mess with and leave hanging on the line," she retorted with a fiery tone.

"Most goils love to spend time wit me," he noted realizing she must have really liked Jeremy/Adam. 

"I'm not most goils, I have brains and a bust," she urgently let out wanting him to understand. 

He softened. "I know that, sometimes I forget though, but you always remind me," He leaned down and kissed her " How do you do it? Attack life wit dis passion?"

"No one takes care of me but me, I have to have some reason to get up."

"Let me be your reason. You are defiantly mine." He kissed her again. The passionate moment was shared and Spot kissed Livvy, then Dutchy kissed Ginger. The sun disappeared behind the trees and all was quiet in paradise.


End file.
